


【翻译】Alexander, too.

by liangdeyu



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: “赫菲斯提安嘛，他从来都是这样。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alexander, too.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72080) by [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel). 



“是你把他带回来的。”

他微笑着，嘴唇干裂出血，“哪来的传闻？”

“他自己告诉我的，”亚历山大说，“赫菲斯提安，没有人会走回头路。”

“那你知道我为什么没派人去了。”

“所以你自己去了。”

“别无他法。”可怜的孩子，要是他没想到去找巴高斯，可怜的少年就孤身留在沙漠里了。

“为什么？”

“你希望我没去吗？”他皱眉问。

“不，不，但是你……”救了你爱人的床伴，冒着自己性命的危险……

他笑着伸手握住了亚历山大的双手。“我不也是亚历山大吗？”


End file.
